Les fantômes de Sara
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Quelques fantômes hantent la vie de Sara Sidle. ... Sa mort de son père, sa rencontre et rupture avec Grissom. Grissom n'a jamais fait appel à Sara quand Holly est morte.
1. IL ETAIT UNE FOIS

_TITRE : LES FANTÔMES DE SARA_

_GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…_

_PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM_

_**DISCLAIMER : **__Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant._

_CHAPITRE 1 : Il était une fois_

_En Californie, à Tamales Bay, à une heure et demie de San Francisco, Laura et son époux ont donné une petite sœur a leur fils, John-Sean. Scott donne un magnifique baiser à son épouse. Puis il s'approche enfin du nouveau-né. L'homme adulte regarde le bébé. Scott sourit. Il décide d'appeler sa fille. Et en regardant, son épouse, il dit :_

_SCOTT SIDLE : J'ai décidé d'appeler notre fille, ta sœur, Sara et je met aussi un deuxième prénom. Et c'est Laura. Seulement si tu es d'accord ! … Chérie !_

_Laura regarde son mari. Elle est heureuse des choix de ce dernier. Il est tellement heureux d'avoir enfin ce deuxième enfant après la fausse couche de Laura, l'année dernière. Le frère de John-Sean s'approche de son père et de sa sœur._

_JOHN-SEAN SIDLE : … Papa ! … Je peux voir ma petite sœur ?_

_SCOTT SIDLE : Bien sûr ! … Approche ! … Regarde Sara sourit !_

_Sara ouvre les yeux à ce moment là. Elle n'a que quatre heure. Les parents et son frère sont déjà sous son charme. Le soir venu, à la maison, les deux hommes de la famille note sur plusieurs cartes et mettent la photo du nouveau-né._

_« John-Scott est heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de sa petite sœur. En effet, Sara est née le 16 septembre 1971 à neuf heure du matin. Elle mesure 49 cm pour 3kg. Ma maman et ma sœur se portent bien. Signé John-Scott. »_

Quelques mois, quelques années plus tard, dans la famille Sidle, rien ne va plus. Scott est devenu alcoolique à cause de son accident de voiture. Depuis cet événement, il ne peut plus travailler comme avant. Scott reproche tous les jours à sa femme, son accident en la tapant et il lui arrive de frapper ses enfants.

Mais à l'école, Sara est très douées. Elle est très solitaire en classe. Mais dans la cour, Sara est très protégée car son grand frère. Ce soir, aucun des deux enfants ne vont oublier ce qu'il va se passer à la maison.

La fin de l'après midi arrive. En 1984, Sara rentre toute seule chez ses parents. Elle fait ses devoirs comme tous les jours. Sara écrit aussi sur son cahier intime que son père lui a acheté pour ses quatre ans. Elle a toujours été en avance sur les autres. Sara se trouve dans sa chambre. Elle entend des bruits qui viennent du bas. Sara sait que son père vient d'arrive mais dans quel état. Le grand frère de Sara arrive de son entraînement de Basket. Il a deux bleus partout. Et tout à coup, Sara entend les cris de sa mère. La petite fille descend pour voir. Elle voit comme tous les jours, son père battre sa mère. Car il avait trop bu. Sara pense qu'ils vont encore faire des aller-retour à l'hôpital. Mais cette fois s'est très différents. Scott se dirige vers sa fille, pour la première fois en ce mois-ci. Sara a très peur mais sa mère plante plusieurs coups de couteaux de cuisine. Son père s'effondre tout de suite. Le sang de son père coule dans toute la cuisine. Sara est sous le choc en voyant tous ce sang. Mais elle ne voit pas son père se relever.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les policiers ont été averti par les voisins des Sidle comme presque tous les jours de la semaine. En rendrant, les agents des forces de l'ordre sortent les enfants. Une femme prend en charge uniquement, Sara qui est encore paralysée. Elle regarde les lumières des voitures de Police. Sara ne lâche pas la main de la femme qui prend soin d'elle. Tout en coup, Sara voit passer sa mère avec les menottes. Elle n'arrive pas à parler. Sa mère regarde ses enfants avec tristesse. Laura pleure mais baisse la tête pour pénétrer dans la voiture de la Police. Sara regarde des membres de la Police Scientifique. Elle ne les quitte pas des yeux. Tout à coup, la petite fille de Laura et de fût Scott Sidle parle enfin.

SARA : … Je dois aller chercher mon cahier dans ma chambre ! … J'ai un contrôle demain matin !

XX : Tu ne peux pas ! … Eux se sont des policiers qui prennent des indices chez toi pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

SARA : Mon père a tapé maman comme toujours et il a voulu me taper mais maman m'a défendu avec…

XX : Sara ! … C'est ça !

SARA : … Oui ! Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

XX : Je suis policier ! C'est normal !

SARA : Je vais faire quoi ? Maintenant ?

XX : On va à l'hôpital et une autre personne va s'occuper de toi et de ton frère !

SARA : … OK ! … Et que va devenir ma mère ?

XX : Je ne sais pas !

SARA : … Mais tu es policière !

Quelques heures plus tard, après les examens sur Sara et son frère. Une employé des services sociaux emmène avec elle, Sara et son frère. L'adulte trouve des places dans un foyer d'accueil en urgence juste pour cette nuit. Mais depuis la mort de son père, la jeune fille fait de puis en plus de cauchemars.

Quelques mois plus tard, Sara a fait plusieurs familles d'accueilles mais elle ne va pas très bien. Sara a été séparé de son frère au bout du deuxième mois. En mémoire de son père, elle continue son cahier intime. Sara voit tous les jours son grand frère. Quelques semaines plus tard, Laura est condamnée à quinze ans de prison pour avoir tuer son mari. Mais elle a eu des éléments à sa faveur. Durant, les premiers mois, Laura a été évalué psychologique dans un asile. Sara et son frère pouvaient aller voir leur mère une fois par semaines.

De temps en temps, Sara pense aux nuits qu'elle a passé à la belle étoile avec son père sous une tente. Mais maintenant, c'est fini ! Tout à coup, Sara décide de ne plus voir sa mère. La jeune fille a un sale caractère, elle est têtue comme son père. La beauté de Sara est connue mais de temps en temps, elle sort avec un garçon de son âge.

Sara a maintenant 16 ans. Elle entre grâce à une bourse d'étude, à Harvard, à Boston, dans le Massachusetts. Et Sara a dit adieu aux foyers sociaux. Car un jugement l'a déclaré adulte avant la majorité. Ça fait trois ans qu'elle n'a pas revu sa mère et son frère. La jeune femme est brune aux yeux noisettes. Son sourire a déjà un succès fou. Sara adore les sciences mais c'est surtout la physique.

Sa première année se passe bien. Elle a eu des relations amicales ou intimes avec des étudiants de son âge mais Sara préfère les hommes mûrs. Ses relations ne durent jamais trop longtemps. Sara s'occupe de temps en temps le blog de l'université. Un jour, une professeur lui conseille d'aller voir un site sur un certain docteur Gilbert Grissom. Par curiosité, l'étudiante regarde sur le site en question. Ça lui donne une idée sur son avenir.

Chaque année, à l'université, Sara organise la vie nocturne du campus. Un jour, au cour de sa dernière année, la jeune femme est convoqué par le doyen. Ce dernier lui conseille de retourner à San Francisco pour un poste qui vient d'être créer pour travailler au Coroner. À la fin de l'année scolaire, Sara sort enfin diplômée. Elle suit les conseils du doyen.

En arrivant dans la ville de San Francisco, elle se rend à l'adresse qui lui a donné le doyen de Harvard. Mais en pénétrant dans l'établissement percute le docteur Gilbert Grissom dans les couloirs. Elle s'excuse mais quelque chose attire son attention dans ce regard d'océan. Le docteur Grissom est aussi sous le charme de la jeune femme. Sara réaffirme ses excuses et laisse sur place son futur amant. Ce dernier regarde partir la jeune femme. Il la suit des yeux mais de loin. Grissom voit que Sara entre dans le bureau du Chef de Service. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme ressort avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle a enfin trouvé un emploi qui lui donne la chance de suivre de temps en temps des cours à Berkeley. Et en sortant, Sara voit l'homme qu'elle a percuté à son entrée dans le couloir dans l'établissement public.

Dans cette même après midi, Sara cherche en appartement en ville mais dans un quartier tranquille. Finalement après quelques heures de recherche, elle tombe sur une amie qu'elle a eu à Boston. Cette amie est la fille d'un riche homme d'affaire et d'une avocate. Elle s'appelle Kate Worthmiller. Kate décide après quelques verres de cafés de prêter à Sara, son ancien appartement. Les deux amies parlent de tout et de rien.

KATE : Alors ! … Sara ! Quoi de neuf ?

SARA : Je viens d'être engager comme stagiaire par le Chef de la médecine légale de la Police Scientifique. Et toi ?

KATE : Je travaille pour la Police Scientifique aussi mais dans les bureaux. Et de temps en temps, un CSI de Las Vegas vient me donner des cours ?

SARA : … Qui est-ce ?

KATE : Un certain Gilbert Grissom !

SARA : Je crois que je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure !

KATE : Tu le connais !

SARA : Personnellement non ! Mais j'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur lui ! …

Kate laisse Sara avec les clés de l'appartement. Après s'être dit au revoir et à bientôt, Sara se rend à son premier jour de travail. Tout se passe bien. Elle s'entend bien avec son supérieur qui la trouve très douer. Ce dernier lui conseille d'aller à un séminaire, à Berkeley, et écouter son ami le docteur Gilbert Grissom. Sara l'écoute. Elle se dit que ce Grissom est partout en ce moment dans sa vie. Alors qu'ils ne se sont vie uniquement en coup de vent.

Quelques mois plus tard, Grissom donne une conférence à l'université de Berkeley, à San Francisco. Grissom est dans la grande salle. Sara entre à cet instant en même temps que son amie Kate. Grissom la voit. Il est obligé de baiser sa tête pour ne pas la regarder. Pendant ce temps, Sara s'assit au milieu du premier rang. Pendant toute la conférence, la jeune femme écoute attentivement Grissom. Kate remarque de Sara est sous le charme. À la fin, Sara s'approche de cet homme mûr. Elle ose poser beaucoup de questions. Le professeur Grissom ne peut pas tout y répondre mais invite Sara finalement à dîner. Le repas dure longtemps mais rien ne se passe entre eux à ce moment là.

Grissom raccompagne alors Sara chez elle. Mais Sara ne sait pas comment elle doit réagir quand Grissom s'embrasse sur la bouche. C'était magnifique ! Tout à coup, il se rend compte de son geste. Il y a un malaise entre eux. Sara se retourne vers sa porte. Elle ouvre avec sa clé son appartement. Puis Sara entre chez elle. Et elle ferme la porte en laissant Grissom dans le couloir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sara finit par rouvrir sa porte. Elle voit que Grissom est toujours là. Sara lui fait signe d'entrer. Grissom accepte. Ils boivent quelques bières mais Sara a dû mal à se contrôler. Grissom pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur ceux de Sara. Cette dernière répond cette fois-ci. Ils commencent à enlever leur vêtement. Sara montre la direction de sa chambre. Ils y font. Mais Grissom et Sara continuent à s'embrasser. La température de leur corps monte. Grissom est nu aussi que Sara. Il est sur Sara. Grissom commence à caresser le corps de sa jeune maîtresse. Cette dernière a de plus en plus envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Grissom ne se fait pas prier. Après un va-et-vient merveilleux le sommeil arrivent. Les deux tourtereaux dorment. Le lendemain matin, Grissom se réveille avant Sara. Il la regarde. Grissom essaye d'analyser ce qu'il vient de passer cette nuit. Il décide de quitter l'appartement en laissant Sara seule.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara se réveille. Elle voit que Grissom n'est plus là. Il ne lui a pas laissé un mot. Sara commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle doit retrouver sa joie de vivre car Sara doit travailler tout à l'heure. La brunette n'est pas très fière d'elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara rencontre Kate. Et elle lui dit tout ce qu'il s'est passé. À ce moment là, Kate quitte en colère Sara et se dirige vers son bureau. Sur le chemin, elle rencontre Grissom. Kate demande à Grissom de venir dehors. Il va avoir une explication.

KATE : … Gil ! … Sara est une amie à moi ! … Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Qui est Sara ?

KATE : Tu as couché avec elle cette nuit ! … Et tu l'as laissé sans un mot ! … Tu comptes faire quoi ?

GRISSOM : … Elle ! … Rien ! … J'ai fait une erreur !

KATE : Exact ! … Mais je te conseille de ne plus jamais revenir ici !

GRISSOM : … Pourquoi ?

KATE : Elle travaille ici en ce moment !

GRISSOM : Oh ! … OK ! Kate ! … Elle a de la chance de t'avoir comme ami !

KATE : Oui ! … Je sais !

GRISSOM : J'ai compris ! … Kate !

KATE : Bien !

GRISSOM : J'aimerai avoir de ces nouvelles de temps en temps !

KATE : … Quoi ? … Tu joues à quoi là ! … Tu l'aimes ?

GRISSOM : Non ! … Kate ! … Je sais que tu sais dessiner ! … Peux-tu me la dessiner ?

KATE : … Pourquoi ?

GRISSOM : Tu as raison ! … Je suis un idiot ! … Je suis amoureux mais je suis plus âgé qu'elle.

KATE : Très bien ! … Tu auras ton dessin dans quelques heures et après tu quittes pour toujours San Francisco. … Je ne veux pas la ramasser à la petite cuillère !

Grissom baisse la tête. Et le docteur quitte Kate dans le couloir. Il se dirige vers le bureau de son ami. Grissom affirme à ce dernier qu'il ne peut plus venir travailler ici.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Voici une nouvelle histoire. Ça fait très longtemps qu'elle était écrite mais je devais trouver mes écris. Je n'ai écris qu'un chapitre mais j'ai des idées pour les autres.

a/n : J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! … Il se peut qu'une personne a eu aussi cette idée mais j'ai décidé de la retaper pour la poster sur ce site.

a/n : Dans quelques mois, j'aura plus de temps pour écrire. Mais d'ici là, je suis toujours en formation, alors.

a/n : J'attends vos reviews si vous avez adoré sinon oublier l'histoire !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. ETHAN

**TITRE : LES FANTÔMES DE SARA**

**GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…**

**PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM**

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

CHAPITRE 2 :

À l'aéroport, Grissom reçoit un courrier de la part de Kate. Il sait que c'est le fameux dessin de Sara. Grissom regarde le dessin. Il reconnaît sans faire d'effort Sara, « sa » Sara. Pendant le vol, le Chef de l'équipe de nuit de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas n'arrête pas de penser à Sara. Grissom est perdu dans ses pensées. Et il se rend compte enfin qu'il a perdu à tout jamais Sara. Des larmes commencent à couler sur les joues de Grissom. Mais c'est trop tard. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un être humain, lui, le Docteur Gilbert Grissom.

En arrivant chez lui, Grissom s'effondre en pleurant dans son lit. Il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Quelques heures plus tard, Jim frappe à la porte. Après quelques minutes, Grissom finit par le faire entrer.

GRISSOM : Jim ! … Je viens d'arriver ! … Je suis crevé !

JIM BRASS : Non ! … Moi je dirais que tu ne vas pas bien ! … Que se passe-t'il ?

GRISSOM : Rien !

Jim Brass remarque le dessin. Il observe cet œuvre. Brass admire le talent de l'artiste et remarque la beauté du model.

JIM BRASS : Qui est-ce sur ce dessin ?

GRISSOM : Personne !

Deux ans passent. À Las Vegas, Holly Gibbs se fait tuer. Grissom pense tout de suite à Sara pour la remplacer. Il veut avoir Sara près de lui. Mais tout à coup, Grissom se souvient de la mise en garde de Kate. Finalement, il renonce à appeler Sara.

Cela fait bientôt quatre ans que Sara n'est plus la même. Kate a essayé de lui faire oublier Grissom mais rien y fait. Sara a bien eu des aventures mais rien ne dure. C'est vrai que son cœur a été brisé en mille morceaux. De temps en temps, Sara ouvre une bière pour oublier mais c'est peine perdue, surtout quand Ethan arrive pour demander un câlin. La brune a décidé depuis quelques temps déjà de changer de boulot, d'appartement. Et c'est chose faite depuis hier. Sara n'est plus membre de la Police Scientifique de la ville. Mais elle travaille toujours à San Francisco. Sara bosse au FBI, dans le service des crimes et des portés disparus. Kate travaille toujours au même endroit. Un jour, il y a deux ans, Kate a rencontré un agent de la CIA. Il se prénomme David. Ils sont tout de suite tombé amoureux. Kate évite de montrer trop son bonheur à Sara. Mais cette dernière est très heureuse pour sa meilleure amie. Sara veut même être la demoiselle d'honneur si un jour, David et Kate convolent. Mais vu le caractère de Kate s'est pas gagné !

Quelques mois plus tard, David fait enfin sa demande à Kate devant Sara. Kate ne répond pas tout de suite à son homme. Elle fait marmonner son cher et tendre. Ethan scrute les adultes. Il remarque que Sara rigole. Ethan est heureux de voir Sara heureuse comme ça.

À suivre…

a/n : Je sais ! … Je sais ! … Ce chapitre est court vraiment court mais comment ça je fais durer le suspense !

a/n : J'ai vraiment mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre mais entre les cours, ma fille, mon chat, etc j'en passe. J'ai ma petite idée sur le déroulement de cette histoire ! … Encore merci pour les reviews…

a/n : N'oubliez pas si vous la trouver nul. Il ne faut pas insulter les personnes qui postent sinon à la fin, personne ne va plus rien faire !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. LES EVENEMENTS

TITRE : LES FANTÔMES DE SARA

GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…

PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

CHAPITRE 3 : Les deux événements

Le jour du mariage entre David et Kate arrive à grand pas. Mais aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire du fils de Sara. Ethan voulait depuis déjà quelques mois un chat. Et le cadeau de sa mère est justement un chat. Ethan décide de l'appeler Attila*. Le chat a les yeux bleus. Ethan a aussi les yeux de cette même couleur. Le fils de Sara a les yeux de son père. Dès que Sara regarde son fils, elle « le » voit lui, l'homme qui a brisé son cœur. Dès que son fils est couché, la jeune femme pleure en cachette. Un jour, Ethan a entendu sa maman pleurer. Et il lui a fait un gros câlin. Ça a calmé sa maman, Sara était tellement fière de son fils qu'elle lui a avoué cette nuit là qui était son père. Sara se souvient des mots de son fils à l'égard de Grissom. Elle n'a pas grondé son fils. Mais Sara lui a seulement dit qu'il ne doit jamais parler comme ça à une personne. Mais aujourd'hui, Ethan réplique à sa mère, la phrase qu'il lui a déjà la semaine dernière.

ETHAN : Si un jour, je rencontre mon père ! … Je lui donnerais un coup de pied car il t'a fait du mal ! … Maman !

Sara regarde son fils. Elle est émue de la protection de son fils qu'il a à son égard. Sara câline son fils. Elle décide qu'il est enfin l'heure de se coucher. Sara accompagne son fils dans sa chambre. Il veut dormir avec son chat. En quelques minutes, Ethan dort profondément. Attila est boutis dans les bras de son maître. Sara regarde son fils. Une larme fait son apparition sur sa joue. Elle pense au père de son enfant. La jeune femme prend sur elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ethan est en vacances, Sara aussi. Ils décident de partir tous les deux avec le chaton. Mais ils ne savent pas où aller.

SARA : Chéri ! … Tu veux aller où ?

ETHAN : Du moment où je suis avec toi, ma maman d'amour !

SARA : Oh ! … Mon cœur ! … Tu es un amour !

ETHAN : Hier, la maîtresse m'a parlé de Las Vegas ! … J'aimerais y aller !

SARA : Las Vegas ! … Chéri ! … Tu sais que ton père y vit !

ETHAN : Ouais ! … Nous sommes pas obligé d'aller le voir ! … Hé ! … Moi je ne veux pas le connaître ! …Il est méchant !

SARA : Ethan ! … Il n'est pas méchant !

ETHAN : Si ! … Il t'a cassé ton cœur ! … Je n'aime pas mon père ! … Dis ! … Comment il s'appelle ?

SARA : … Qui ?

ETHAN : Mon père ?

SARA : Gil Grissom ! … Chéri ! … Je ne veux pas entendre son nom ici ! …

ETHAN : Je sais ! … Je n'ai pas l'attention de parler de lui !

Sara serre son fils dans ses bras. Ethan embrasse sur la joue, sa maman. Il adore tellement sa mère, qu'il est prêt à la protéger. Sara sera toujours là pour son fils. Attila ronronne tout le temps dés qu'il est pris dans les bras. Attila est très câlin. Il adore son maître et la maman de son maître. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara reprend la conversation avec son fils sur leur lieu de vacances.

SARA : Tu es sûre de vouloir aller à Las Vegas ?

ETHAN : Non ! … Je veux un lieu où tu seras heureuse ! … Et un endroit où Attila puisse y aller en tout sécurité !

SARA : Et si je te propose la maison où j'ai grandi pendant quelques années !

ETHAN : Oh ! … Oui !

Le lendemain, Sara, Ethan et Attila quittent leur domicile. Il y a une heure et demie de route au moins. Ethan regarde le paysage. Sara conduit la voiture. Ethan tient dans ses bras son chat et ce dernier dort tranquillement. Avant de partir, Ethan avait trouvé une photographie d'un homme. Il ne sait pas qui s'est mais il pense que c'est son père. Ethan a mis la photo dans une de ses poches de son jean. Ils arrivent enfin dans la maison où Sara a perdu son père. Au moment d'entrer dans la maison, Sara prend une grande respiration. Son fils la regarde. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il arrive à sa mère.

ETHAN : Maman ! … Tu vas bien ?

SARA : Oui ! … Mon chéri !

ETHAN : Alors pourquoi tu es blanche !

SARA : Chéri ! … Je veux affronter mes fantômes avec toi ! … Tu es ma force !

ETHAN : Fantôme ?

SARA : Tu es assez grand maintenant pour comprendre ?

ETHAN : Affirmatif !

SARA : Bien ! … Mon père est mort ici dans cette maison.

ETHAN : Mort de quoi ?

SARA : Il a été poignardé.

ETHAN : Par qui ?

SARA : Par ma mère, pour me protéger !

ETHAN : Pourquoi ?

SARA : Il état brutal avec mon frère, avec ma mère et avec moi !

ETHAN : C'est pour ça que tu m'as dis que mon père n'était pas méchant !

SARA : Oui !

ETHAN : Maman !

SARA : Oui !

ETHAN : Je t'aime !

SARA : Moi aussi mon cœur !

ETHAN : Maman, j'ai quelques choses à te demander ?

SARA : Dis !

ETHAN : C'est au sujet de mon père !

SARA : Tu as le droit de me poser des questions sur lui ! … Même si ça me fait du mal ! … Tu es mon fils !

ETHAN : Est-ce que j'ai été fait par amour ?

Sara est un peu choquée de la question de son fils. Mais elle réussit de ne pas le faire remarquer à son enfant. Sara veut être forte pour lui.

SARA : Oui ! …

ETHAN : Papa t'a aimé ?

SARA : Je ne sais pas mais pour ma part, j'ai aimé ton père à ce moment !

ETHAN : Tu penses à lui ?

SARA : …

ETHAN : Je sais que tu penses à lui par moment ! …

Sara serre son fils dans ses bras. Elle l'embrasse. Attila a déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour de la maison. Il se sent maintenant comme chez lui.

Leurs jours de vacances se passent très bien. Sara, Ethan et Attila retournent chez eux car le mariage est pour ce week end. Ce dernier arrive. David attend Kate devant le prêtre. Cette dernière arrive. Sara est heureuse pour sa amie. Mais elle a un pincement au cœur. Lors du passage de Kate proche de Sara, elle lui fait un clin d'œil. Sara est accompagnée de son fils naturellement. Ethan est le garçon qui apporte les alliances aux mariés. Il est stressé. Mais rien qu'un petit regard avec sa mère, Ethan retrouve sa confiance. Quelques minutes plus tard, David épouse enfin la femme de sa vie devant ses invités. Tout se passe bien. La famille de David a invité un ami de la famille. Cet invité regarde Ethan. Il a l'impression de voir une de ses connaissances. L'homme n'arrive pas à mettre un nom. Mais il voit de dos une personne qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des années. Il l'a reconnu. Son cœur bat. L'homme arrive enfin à mettre un nom sur le petit garçon de tout à l'heure. Tout à coup, le petit bonhomme s'avance sur lui doucement. Mais il se dirige vers sa mère. En quelques secondes, l'invité surprise remarque de le garçonnet a les yeux bleus comme les siens. Il n'arrive pas à mettre un âge sur cet enfant.

À ce moment là, la marié remarque l'invité. Elle est sous le choc. Kate prie pour que Sara ne le voit pas. David serre la main à l'invité. Il veut le présenter à son épouse. Kate voit arriver son époux avec l'homme qui a brisé le cœur de son amie. Elle est en colère mais pourtant c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie.

DAVID : Chérie ! … Je te présente un ami de mes parents ! … Il s'appelle !

KATE : Gil Grissom ! … Oui ! … Je le connais !

DAVID : Oh ! … Je ne savais pas !

GRISSOM : Bonjour Kate ! … Tu vas bien !

KATE : … Pour vous c'est vous ! … Vous n'avez plus le droit de me tutoyer !

DAVID : Kate que t'arrive-t-il ?

KATE : … C'est lui qui a brisé le cœur de Sara, il y a quelques années !

DAVID : Que viens faire Sara dans cette histoire ?

KATE : Vous lui dites Grissom où je m'en charge ?

GRISSOM : J'ai connu Kate et Sara il y a quelques années ! …

KATE : Et il s'est conduit comme un salaud avec Sara !

DAVID : Pardon ?

KATE : Il a couché avec elle et le lendemain matin, il est parti sans un mot, sans rien lui dire !

DAVID : C'est vrai ! … Gil !

GRISSOM : J'ai du repartir le lendemain pour mon travail !

DAVID : Tu as au moins laissé un mot à Sara !

Grissom fronce les sourcils. Il baisse la tête. Grissom regarde le sol. Il n'ose pas relever la tête pour voir le regard de son ami. Grissom se sent vraiment comme moins que rien. Il n'est pas très fier de lui. David comprend. Il regarde tour à tour son épouse et son ami. Tout à coup, il pense où est Sara en ce moment.

KATE : Il ne faut pas que Sara le voit ! … David tu te débrouilles ! … Je ne veux pas voir souffrir Sara de nouveau. Elle va pas s'en remettre. Grissom, je t'ai pourtant dis de ne plus remettre les pieds ici !

GRISSOM : … Je suis invité au mariage d'un ami ! … Je n'ai pas vu ton nom ! … Je ne savais pas que c'était le tien aussi !

KATE : Ne t'approche pas de Sara et d'Ethan !

GRISSOM : Ethan ?

Kate se mord la lèvre. Elle en a trop dit. David vient juste de comprendre que Grissom est le père biologique d'Ethan.

GRISSOM : Qui est Ethan ?

KATE : Personne ?

GRISSOM : Kate dit moi qui est Ethan ?

KATE : Non !

Mais à ce moment là, Sara cherche son amie partout. Tout à coup, elle se retourne. Son cœur bat. Elle reconnaît le dos de Grissom sans avoir vu de face. Sara n'est pas très bien. À quelques mètres d'elle, il y a Ethan. La jeune femme serre son fils très fort. Ethan ne comprend pas se qu'il arrive à sa maman. En quelques secondes, Kate a su que Sara l'a reconnu. Elles se regardent. Sara réfléchit vite. Elle prend ses affaires. Sara décide de quitter la noce tout de suite. Kate est furieuse mais elle comprend le choix de son amie. Finalement elle approuve. À ce moment là, Grissom regarde Kate. Il comprend que Sara l'a reconnu. Il a peur. Grissom se remémore le visage du garçonnet. Il fait finalement le rapprochement entre cet enfant et Sara. Mais un doute arrive.

_« Ethan est-t-il mon fils ? » Pense Grissom._

**À suivre…**

* Attila est aussi le nom de mon chat. Je ne fais pas chercher loin.

a/n : Merci pour les reviews. Et encore bravo à Sidle13 qui a trouvé qui était Ethan pour Sara et Grissom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. REVELATION

TITRE : LES FANTÔMES DE SARA

GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…

PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

CHAPITRE 4 : revelation

La fête du mariage se passe bien. L'alcool coule avec modération. Par moment, Grissom cherche Sara partout mais cette dernière est parti avec Ethan. L'ancien amant ne sait pas qu'Ethan est le fils qu'il a eu avec Sara. Mais il a vraiment des doutes à ce sujet.

À la fin de la noce, Kate est furieux contre son jeune mari à cause de la présence de Grissom au mariage. Kate finit par tout raconter à David sur la relation que Grissom a eu avec Sara il y a des années. Vers la fin, David fait le rapprochement. Il comprend qu'Ethan est en réalité le fils de Sara et de Grissom.

DAVID : Ethan est son fils ?

KATE : Oui !

DAVID : Il le sait ?

KATE : Je ne crois pas !

DAVID : Il a le droit de savoir ?

KATE : Ton ami a jeté comme un sac de patate après lui avoir fait l'amour. Il ne sais même pas protéger ! … Il a été égoïste ! … Non ! … Il est égoïste !

DAVID : Kate ! … Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça tu ne le connais pas !

KATE : Il a fait du mal à ma meilleure amie !

DAVID : Ok ! … J'ai compris ! … Mais écoute ! … Grissom a le droit de savoir qu'il a un fils !

KATE : Ok ! … Comme tu veux ! … Cette histoire est entre ton ami et la mienne ! … Tu t'en mèle pas ! … David !

DAVID : Ok ! … Alors toi aussi ! …

Kate affirme de la tête mais croise ses doigts sans que son mari s'en aperçoit. Quelques heures plus tard, Sara appelle son amie. David n'est plus à la maison depuis quelques minutes seulement.

KATE : Alors ça va toi ?

SARA : Oui et non !

KATE : C'est à cause de lui n'est-ce pas ?

SARA : Pourquoi il était à ton mariage ?

KATE : C'est un ami tes parents de David ? …

SARA : C'est bizarre ! … Quand je commençais à l'oublier ! … Il revient dans ma vie de plein fouet ! … Kate ! … J'ai vraiment mal !

KATE : Je sais ! … Je sais ! … Je suis vraiment désolée !

SARA : Pourquoi tu n'y es pour rien ?

KATE : Il est revenu à cause de mon mariage ! … Je me sens responsable !

SARA : Kate ! … tu es une amie, ma meilleure amie !

KATE : David m'a dit qu'il a été aussi son professeur !

SARA : Il a couché avec lui ?

KATE : Non !

SARA : J'espère bien !

KATE : Sara ! … Sait-il qu'il a un fils ?

SARA : Non. … Pourquoi ?

KATE : Je veux pas me mêler de ta vie mais il a le droit de savoir !

SARA : Comment je lui dit ? … Grissom, tu te souviens quand tu as brisé mon cœur, tu sais le jour où nous avons couché ensemble ! … Je suis tombée enceinte ! … Et tu sais quoi Ethan est ton fils !

Sara dit ça avec ironique. Kate est très gênée.

SARA : Kate ! … Tu as raison ! … Il a le droit de savoir mais je ne veux plus de tout le voir de toute ma vie !

Quelques jours plus tard, Kate reçoit sa mutation. Elle travaille maintenant avec Sara dans le même service. Sara est la patronne de sa meilleure amie. Quelques mois plus tard, Sara décide d'écrire une lettre à Grissom.

« _Grissom,_

_Je t'écris aujourd'hui pour te dire que je t'ai reconnu lors du mariage de ma meilleure amie, le mois dernier. Quand tu es parti, je t'ai haïs pendant le premier mois puis je me suis haïs le deuxième mois, et après pendant quelques semaines, le monde entier. Et j'ai eu un fils, il s'appelle Ethan. Tu as dû le voir pendant le mariage de son ancien élève, David. Si tu as un doute, sache qu'Ethan est ton fils. Il sait qui tu es et ce que tu as fait ! … Je ne t'empêcherais pas de le voir mais tu me verras pas ! … Je te demanderais un reconnaissance de paternité. Il ne portera pas ton nom ! … Je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre ! … Mon cœur a été brisé en morceaux par toi ! … J'ai essayé de t'oublier mais vu que j'ai Ethan je n'ai pas pu !_

_Oublie moi !_

_Sara »_

Le soir venu, Sara poste le courrier à Grissom. Elle l'adresse à la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas, car Sara n'a plus l'adresse personnelle de Grissom.

Quelques jours plus tard, en arrivant dans son bureau, Judy donne une lettre à Grissom. Ce dernier reconnaît l'écrire de Sara. Il prend une grande respiration. Grissom se dirige à son bureau et s'y enferme. Il s'assoit à son fauteuil. Quelques minutes plus tard, il met sa main entre ses deux mains. Ses doutes viennent de se confirmer.

À suivre…

a/n : Voilà un autre chapitre fini. Je posterai cette semaine mais je ne sais pas quand exactement. Merci pour les reviews. Oui je suis sadique et fière de l'être ! Na !


	5. PREMIER PAS

TITRE : LES FANTÔMES DE SARA

GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…

PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

CHAPITRE 5 : Premiers pas

Grissom est dans son bureau dans l'immeuble de la Police Scientifique. Il n'a pas bougé depuis quelques heures. La lettre de Sara n'arrête pas de résonner dans sa tête. Grissom remarque à ce moment là une photo. Il remercie Sara de lui envoyer la photo de leur fils car c'est bien leur fils. Après un long moment, Grissom regarde la photo de son fils, il remarque qu'ils ont les même yeux mais avec le regard de Sara. Grissom sourit. Il est vraiment fier d'avoir un fils mais pas très fier d'avoir agit comme ça avec Sara.

Grissom est toujours dans son bureau. Il regarde le téléphone. Grissom hésite puis il prend une grande respiration. Grissom se décide d'appeler Sara. À sa grande surprise la ligne est toujours en activité. À ce moment là, un enfant répond au téléphone.

X : Allô !

GRISSOM : Qui est à l'appareil ?

X : Ethan Sidle et vous ?

Grissom regarde droit devant lui. Il a pourtant personne dans son bureau. Son fils est au bout du fil.

ETHAN : Allô ! … Vous êtes toujours là !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Je peux avoir ta maman ?

ETHAN : Oui ! … Qui êtes-vous ?

GRISSOM : Un ami !

ETHAN : Je connais tous les amis de ma maman !

GRISSOM : C'est bien !

ETHAN : Maman ! … C'est pour toi ! … Maman ! …

Grissom est très nerveux. Il entend qu'Ethan donne le téléphone à sa maman. Son fils a donné un baiser à sa mère chérie.

SARA : Allô !

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Bonjour !

SARA : … Oh ! … Grissom ! … Que me veux-tu ?

GRISSOM : Te parler !

SARA : Oh ! …

GRISSOM : Je suis désolé !

SARA : De quoi ?

GRISSOM : Tu sais !

SARA : Ethan ! Chéri ! … Va dans ta chambre ? S'il te plaît ? … Mon cœur !

ETHAN : Ok ! … Maman ! … Je t'aime !

SARA : Moi aussi ! … Je t'aime !

Ethan va enfin dans sa chambre. Il ferme sa porte. Pendant ce temps, Sara prend une grande respiration.

SARA : Tu me veux quoi au juste ?

GRISSOM : J'ai reçu ton courrier !

SARA : Et ?

GRISSOM : Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit pour Ethan ?

SARA : Je ne voulais plus t'entendre ! … D'ailleurs je ne veux pas te voir encore maintenant !

GRISSOM : J'ai compris ! … Je voudrais connaître mon fils ! … Notre fils !

SARA : Bien ! … Ici à San Francisco ! … Près du pont ! … Tu sais tu le connais !

GRISSOM : Ok ! … Quand ?

SARA : Quand tu le voudras !

GRISSOM : Disons dans deux jours !

SARA : Bien ! … Dans deux jours !

GRISSOM : Nous pourrions boire un verre tous les trois ?

SARA : ….

GRISSOM : Sara !

SARA : Ok ! … Mais pour quelques minutes ! … Après tu as deux heures pour connaître notre fils ! …

GRISSOM : Et si Ethan veut que tu restes avec lui ?

SARA : Je resterais peut-être !

GRISSOM : D'accords ! … Comment est notre fils ?

SARA : Tu as eu une photo avec mon courrier !

GRISSOM : Je sais mais le caractère ?

SARA : Il est solitaire, adore la nature, Ethan aime lire les comics « gijoe », « x-men », etc… Il va le matin à l'école ! …

GRISSOM : Très bien donc l'après-midi pour la rencontre ?

SARA : Ok ! … Demain je préviens Ethan qui va te voir. … Grissom ! … Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir ! … Je te laisse ! Bye !

GRISSOM : Bien ! … Merci de me laisser la chance de connaître notre enfant ! … Je sais que je ne mérites pas ça !

SARA : Tu as raison ! … Mais un enfant doit connaître son père ! … C'est valable pour Ethan !

GRISSOM : Sur la photo ! … Ethan est magnifique ! … Il te ressemble tant !

SARA : … Il a tes yeux ! … Grissom ! … Je fais raccrocher ! … Bye !

GRISSOM : Bien ! … Bye ! … Bonne nuit !

SARA : … Merci ! … À toi aussi ! … J'ai vrai, j'avais oublié, tu travaille la nuit !

GRISSOM : Je passerai une bonne nuit ! … J'ai parlé avec notre fils et avec toi !

SARA : …

Sara raccroche au nez de Grissom. Les larmes commencent à couler. La jeune femme se dirige vers la chambre de son fils. Elle voit que ce dernier dort fermement. À ce moment là, à Las Vegas, Grissom vient d'être appeler pour un meurtre par Brass. Quand il arrive sur les lieux du crime Brass remarque que son ami est dans les nuages. Le Capitaine de Police sourit de voir Grissom comme ça.

À suivre…

a/n : Désoler pour le retard mais avoir un enfant c'est vraiment du boulot !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. L'ATTENTE

TITRE : LES FANTÔMES DE SARA

GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…

PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

CHAPITRE 6 : L'ATTENTE

Grissom est sur une scène de crime depuis une heure. Il n'a toujours pas trouvé le moindre indice. Brass le regarde de temps en temps du coin de l'œil.

BRASS : Gil !;; Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude ! …

GRISSOM : Pardon ?

BRASS : … Tu n'es pas concentré ! … Que se passe-t-il ?

GRISSOM : Il n'y a pas d'indice ! … Je …

BRASS : Non ! … C'est pas ça ! … Je suis ton ami ! … Alors raconte !

Grissom regarde Brass. Le père du fils de Sara fronce les sourcils. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur son ami mais Grissom a peur d'être juger. Il prend une grande respiration.

GRISSOM : Tu te souviens de mon retour à ce séminaire à San Francisco !

BRASS : Oui !

GRISSOM : Je t'ai déjà parlé de Sara Sidle !

BRASS : La femme qui a fait tomber tes barrières pour les sentiments !

GRISSOM : …

BRASS : … Oui ! … La suite !

GRISSOM : … Elle est maman maintenant !

BRASS : Tu as loupé l'occasion !

GRISSOM : … Tu n'as pas compris !

BRASS : Non !

GRISSOM : … Avant de partir pour revenir ici, j'ai fait l'amour avec cette femme ! …

BRASS : Oh !

GRISSOM : … J'ai brisé son cœur car je ne l'ai pas rappelé ! … J'ai appris, il y a peu qu'elle avait eu un fils !

BRASS : … Non ! … Ne me dit pas que c'est toi le père !

GRISSOM : …

Grissom affirme de la tête à son ami.

BRASS : Tu es sûr !

GRISSOM : … J'ai eu la confirmation par Sara elle-même ! … Je pars demain voir mon fils !

BRASS : C'est bien ! … Cette fois ne gâche pas ta chance !

GRISSOM : J'ai compris ! … Tu sais ! … Sara m'en veut terriblement ! … Je la comprend !

BRASS : Tu l'aimes toujours !

GRISSOM : Je ne sais pas !

BRASS : Tu lui as parlé il y a quelques jours ?

GRISSOM : Oui !

BRASS : Tu as réagi comment ?

GRISSOM : … Je ne sais pas !

BRASS : … Tu étais dans la lune et tu es toujours d'ailleurs !

C'est à ce moment là que Catherine arrive.

CATHERINE : Quoi de neuf ?

BRASS : Grissom est amoureux !

Grissom regarde Brass. Catherine observe Grissom.

CATHERINE : Non ! … Il est marié au boulot !

BRASS : Naturellement ! … Nous n'avons rien trouvé !

CATHERINE : … Alors ! … Grissom est vraiment amoureux ! … Je la connais ?

Brass et Grissom se regardent. Ils s'échangent un sourire.

CATHERINE : … Je suis bête ! … Il est amoureux de son travail ! … La femme qui le fera changer n'est pas encore né !

Brass et Grissom se regardent. Ils savent que la femme qui le fera changer est né et ils ont un fils en commun. Quelques heures plus tard, l'enquête est bouclée. Finalement, Grissom a trouvé un indice. C'était un meurtre ! … La femme a tué son mari car ce dernier lui a fait un enfant dans le dos. Pendant l'enquête, Grissom a pensé à Sara et à leur fils. L'ancien amant de la californienne a hâte de voir Ethan. Il aimerait par-dessus tout que Sara lui pardonne et elle vient vivre ici à Las Vegas.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Voilà un chapitre finit. La suite arrive cet été !

a/n : Ne pas oublier de poster les reviews !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. LA RENCONTRE

TITRE : LES FANTÔMES DE SARA

GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…

PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

CHAPITRE 7 :

Sara est chez elle. La jeune femme a de plus en plus peur de sa prochaine rencontre qu'elle doit avoir avec le père de son fils. Sara a prévenu Ethan que son père doit venir le voir. Le petit Sidle est inquiet. Il a peur que le monsieur l'enlève à sa maman.

À Las Vegas, après cette dernière enquête, Grissom a beaucoup réfléchi. Il se dit d'un côté Sara aurait dû lui dire qu'elle était enceinte mais la jeune femme ne voulait plus jamais le voir de sa vie surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux quelques jours plus tard après la conception de leur fils. Ce soir, Grissom va dire à son équipe qu'il part quelques jours en vacances. Qu'il sera surtout injoignable. Nick n'arrive pas à croire de son Chef par quelques jours.

NICK : Vous partez !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Mais je fais revenir !

NICK : J'aime mieux ça !

CATHERINE : Tu pars combien de temps ?

GRISSOM : Une semaine ou deux ou un mois !

WARRICK : Tu ne sais pas si tu reviens !

GRISSOM : Je reviendrais quand j'aurai fini ce que j'ai à faire !

GREG : Elle s'appelle comment ?

CATHERINE : Greg ! … Grissom est amoureux de son boulot ! … Aucune femme ne peut ou ne pourra le faire changer.

Grissom et Brass se regardent. Le Capitaine de Police sait que cette femme existe et ils ont même eu un enfant. Mais la séparation a été dure !

Quelques heures plus tard, Brass dépose son ami à l'aéroport. Grissom essaye de lire son livre mais il n'y arrive pas. Le vol se passe vraiment très bien. Quelques minutes après son arrivée dans la ville de Sara et de son fils, Grissom sent son cœur battre de plus en plus dans le taxi qui le conduit à l'adresse qu'il a reçu. Quand le chauffeur de taxi s'arrête à l'adresse de Sara. Le père d'Ethan panique un peu. Ce dernier se reprend en faisant une grande respiration. Grissom arrive enfin à l'adresse que Sara lui a donné pour voir leur fils car c'est bien leur fils. Non pas le fils uniquement de Sara. Ni celui de Grissom. Mais c'est leur fils a tous les deux. L'ancien amant de Sara reste quelques minutes devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme qui fût son amante. Grissom entend des rires d'un enfant. Il est heureux. Grissom décide enfin de sonner. Le père de l'enfant de Sara perçoit des pas qui se dirige vers la porte. Quand la porte s'ouvre. Grissom a le souffle coupé. Il voit devant lui, sa Sara, la mère de son fils en survêtements. La jeune femme regarde son ancien amant. Elle lui fait signe d'entrée. Ce dernier pose ses valises car c'est vrai, il doit dormir ici malgré ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois entre eux. Tout à coup, un petit garçon arrive dans le champ de vison de Grissom. L'homme regarde que le gamin a les yeux bleus comme lui, qu'il a le sourire de Sara et qu'il est châtain comme elle aussi. Ethan demande un bisou à sa mère. Cette dernière se laisse embrasser par son fils, sous les yeux du père.

SARA : Désoler ! … Je fais courir un peu ! … Tu peux le garder environ pendant une heure comme tu es là !

GRISSOM : Ok !

ETHAN : Non ! … Moi je ne veux pas !

Sara s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son fils.

SARA : Ethan ! Mon chéri ! … C'est ton père ! … Il va rester quelques jours avec nous ! …

Ethan regarde alors son père.

GRISSOM : C'est vrai ! … Je suis ton papa ! … Je reste quelques jours ici avec vous ! … Et ta maman va courir ! … Je resterai là à son absence ! … Comme ça tu peux rester ici chez toi quand maman n'est pas là !

ETHAN : C'est vrai !

SARA : Oui !

Après un dernier bisou d'Ethan à sa maman. Sara part courir en laissant les deux hommes qui lui sont cher dans son cœur dans l'appartement. Une heure plus tard, après sa sortie, Sara revient chez elle. Sara est surprise de voir Grissom endormi avec Ethan sur son torse. Sara sourit à cette vue. elle se demande si elle ne doit pas laisser une change à Grissom de faire encore partie de sa vie. Mais....

**À suivre…**

a/n : Voilà un chapitre finit. La suite dans quelques mois !!!!

a/n : Ne pas oublier de poster les reviews !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. ENFANT D'AMOUR

TITRE : LES FANTÔMES DE SARA

GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…

PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

CHAPITRE 8 : ENFANT D'Amour

Sara prend cette scène en photo. Mais le bruit réveille Grissom. Leur fils dort toujours. Il a fait connaissance avec son père. Grissom se demande ce qu'il se passe. Il remarque que Sara a un appareil photo à la main. Grissom comprend tout de suite. Il se lève en direction de Sara mais tout à coup, l'enfant se réveille. Il voit ses deux parents proche l'un de l'autre. Le garçon se lève. Il se dirige vers sa mère. Ethan embrasse sa maman et son papa. Et il se rend dans sa chambre. Sara a suivi son fils. Mais ce dernier demande à ma mère d'éteindre la lumière.

ETHAN : Maman ! …

SARA : Oui ! … Mon cœur !

ETHAN : Donne une autre chance à papa ! ….

SARA : Chéri ! …

ETHAN : Je sais que papa t'as fait mal ! ….

SARA : C'est vrai ! … Il m'a fait du mal !

ETHAN : Il le regrette !

SARA : Ethan ! …. Mon chéri ! …

ETHAN : Maman !

SARA : Je l'ai déjà pardonné à moitié ! … Il est là avec nous !

ETHAN : Laisse-lui une chance entière !

Grissom a tout entendu. Il est heureux que son fils le défend comme ça. Pendant ce temps, la mère d'Ethan embrasse son fils et elle quitte la chambre de son enfant en fermant la porte derrière elle. Sara soupire et baille. Elle est fatiguée car la nuit, Sara fait de plus en plus des cauchemars. La jeune femme montre à son ancien amant d'une nuit, la chambre d'ami. Cette dernière se trouve à côté de la chambre de leur fils. Et en sachant que la chambre d'Ethan est en face de celle de Sara. Grissom va alors dormir pas loin de la femme de sa vie. Mais il a gâche une chance d'être avec elle. Grissom s'en veut énormément. Il aimerait tellement vivre avec Sara et leur fils.

Durant la nuit, dans son lit, Sara bouge de plus en plus. Elle commence à parler. Derrière la porte, Grissom qui a été réveillé par les cris de Sara l'écoute. Quand cet homme se retourne. Il voit son fils lui aussi réveiller.

ETHAN : Maman fait encore des cauchemars !

GRISSOM : Elle t'a réveillé !

ETHAN : Oui ! … J'ai l'habitude !

GRISSOM : Exact !

ETHAN : Elle était comme ça quand tu l'as connu ?

GRISSOM : Je l'ai connu pas longtemps !

ETHAN : Est-ce que je suis un enfant d'amour !

GRISSOM : Oh ! …. Oui ! … J'aimais ta mère mais j'ai peur !

ETHAN : Tu ne l'aimes plus !

GRISSOM : Je suis fou amoureux de ta mère mais…

ETHAN : Tu as peur !

GRISSOM : Oui !

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Sara, la jeune femme est en sueur mais elle dort toujours. Sara bouge de plus en plus.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Voilà un chapitre finit. La suite dans quelques mois !!!!

a/n : Ne pas oublier de poster les reviews !


End file.
